Marcia Gay Harden
) | origin = La Jolla, California, U.S. | residence = | years active = 1979-present | char = Maggie Brener | credits = Actor | seasons = 1 | show_status = Recurring special guest star | show_years = 2019 }} portrays Maggie Brener on The Morning Show. Biography Career Filmography *''Moxie'' (????) *''Pink Skies Ahead'' (????) *''Point Blank'' (2019) *''HRC Americans for the Equality Act Awareness Campaign (video short)'' (2019) *''The Cold Open (short)'' (2019) *''Love You to Death'' (2019) *''Fifty Shades Freed'' (2018) *''Fifty Shades Darker'' (2017) *''Get a Job'' (2016) *''After Words'' (2015) *''Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant'' (2015) *''Fifty Shades of Grey'' (2015) *''Grandma'' (2015) *''You're Not You'' (2014) *''Magic in the Moonlight'' (2014) *''Elsa & Fred'' (2014) *''The Wine of Summer'' (2013) *''Parkland'' (2013) *''Noah'' (2012) *''If I Were You'' (2012) *''Isabel'' (2012) *''Smothered'' (2011) *''Innocent'' (2011) *''Someday This Pain Will Be Useful to You'' (2011) *''Detachment'' (2011) *''Amanda Knox: Murder on Trial in Italy'' (2011) *''A Cat in Paris'' (2010) *''Whip It'' (2009) *''The Maiden Heist'' (2009) *''The Courageous Heart of Irena Sendler'' (2009) *''The Tower'' (2008) *''Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage'' (2008) *''Sex and Lies in Sin City'' (2008) *''Home'' (2008) *''The Mist'' (2007) *''Into the Wild'' (2007) *''Rails & Ties'' (2007) *''The Invisible'' (2007) *''The Dead Girl'' (2006) *''The Hoax'' (2006) *''Canvas'' (2006) *''In from the Night'' (2006) *''American Dreamz'' (2006) *''Drift'' (2006) *''An American Girl Adventure'' (2005) *''American Gun'' (2005) *''Bad News Bears'' (2005) *''Hate'' (2005) *''P.S.'' (2004) *''See You in My Dreams'' (2004) *''Welcome to Mooseport'' (2004) *''She's Too Young'' (2004) *''Just Like Mona'' (2003) *''Mona Lisa Smile'' (2003) *''Casa de los babys'' (2003) *''Mystic River'' (2003) *''King of Texas'' (2002) *''Guilty Hearts'' (2002) *''In the Echo'' (2002) *''Walking Shadow'' (2001) *''Gaudi Afternoon'' (2001) *''From Where I Sit'' (2000) *''Thin Air'' (2000) *''Pollock'' (2000) *''Space Cowboys'' (2000) *''Spenser: Small Vices'' (1999) *''Meet Joe Black'' (1998) *''It All Came True'' (1998) *''Labor of Love'' (1998) *''Desperate Measures'' (1998) *''Flubber'' (1997) *''Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing.'' (1997) *''Far Harbor'' (1996) *''The First Wives Club'' (1996) *''Spy Hard'' (1996) *''The Spitfire Grill'' (1996) *''The Daytrippers'' (1996) *''Convict Cowboy'' (1995) *''Safe Passage'' (1994) *''Geoffrey Beene 30 (short)'' (1993) *''Used People'' (1992) *''Crush'' (1992) *''Late for Dinner'' (1991) *''Fever'' (1991) *''In Broad Daylight'' (1991) *''Miller's Crossing'' (1990) *''Kojak: None So Blind'' (1990) *''Superman 50th Anniversary (documentary)'' (1988) *''The Imagemaker'' (1986) *''Footloose'' (1984) *''Not Only Strangers (short)'' (1979) Television *''Barkskins'' (2019) *''The Morning Show'' (2019) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2019) *''Reef Break'' (2019) *''Code Black'' (2015-2018) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2015) *''The Newsroom'' (2013-2014) *''Trophy Wife'' (2013-2014) *''Above Average Presents'' (2013) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2005-2013) *''TRON: Uprising'' (2012-2013) *''Bent'' (2012) *''Body of Proof'' (2012) *''Royal Pains'' (2010) *''Damages'' (2009) *''American Masters (documentary)'' (2005) *''The Education of Max Bickford'' (2001-2002) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1995) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''Great Performances'' (1995) *''Chicago Hope'' (1995) *''Sinatra (mini-series)'' (1992) *''Gideon Oliver'' (1989) *''Simon & Simon'' (1988) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987) Notes and Trivia External Links * * Category:Cast